


Gym Time

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: You just got a job at the Stark Tower in New York’s legal department. After a late shift you go to the company gym hoping not many are there but you do find one certain Avenger there looking to work out as well. Maybe you two can work out together?





	Gym Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I didn’t want to go to the gym but I needed to which made me think about going to the gym and working out with Captain America. Ta-dah! A one-shot was made and THEN I went to the gym like a grown up. Enjoy!

You huffed for what seemed like the tenth time since you came back from lunch to find reports on your desk with a follow up e-mail from your boss stating it __had to be done__ today as it was end of the work week. You weren’t getting anywhere on them and you could feel the tension radiating from your shoulders and down. It was tempting to call out for the rest of the day but you could hear your mother’s voice in the back of your head reminding you what a big opportunity it was to get a job with Stark Legal department right out of law school. Shaking your head you turned your attention back to the work at hand, determined to meet the deadline regardless of the creeping tension headache.

It wasn’t until the florescent in the large open office became the main source of light that you realized it was getting late. Glancing down you blanched at the time, it was almost eight?! At least the work was done you sighed out while attaching the needed information in an e-mail and addressing it to your slave worker boss, almost signing the e-mail ‘You ever indentured servant’ but knew it was a piss poor decision. Rolling your shoulders back you could feel the muscles pull and strain at the stretching after being static for so long. You knew you needed to go to the gym today, having not been since last week but given the time it seemed so daunting, your bed, pj’s and Netflix seemed much more inviting.

Squaring your shoulders you compelled yourself to go, after all the gym in the Stark Tower was state of the art and given the hour it wouldn’t be nearly as busy. Not giving yourself another out you quickly gathered your purse and work bag heading straight to the elevator; after all you had wanted to build some muscle after all the chaos following the Alien Invasion in the City. You knew you couldn’t fight off an army but the desire to be able to defend yourself one on one at most became important to you following the events.

The gym was practically empty by the time you go there, a few people in the cardio area on the elliptical and treadmills but no one was in the weight training area, you could feel yourself getting giddy at having the whole area to yourself. You were doing your warm up stretching when you heard heavy steps come your way a little upset you lost your solitude you decided to not let it sour your mood moving into a standing hamstring stretch, crossing your foot over the other working to loosen the muscles for the grueling work out you were planning to give them.

You made you way to the Lat Pull-Down machine when you caught a glimpse of who it was that had taken up your area. Your steps falter for a moment but tried to play it cool as you sat down at the machine now facing the Steve Rogers while he did an overhead shoulder stretch. You began your reps trying hard to not ogle the clear definition of muscles that rippled with each new stretch he did. You knew a few of the Avengers either frequented the Stark Tower but you had never expected to see any of them in person, let alone the Captain America. You couldn’t wait to tell your dad you worked out with Captain America, he would be practically green with envy and demand you get a picture. However you weren’t going to invade his privacy regardless how happy it would make your dad.

You felt warmth pool between your legs watching him start to bench press an insane amount of weight, the sweat glistening off his face and arms was almost too much. The grunts he made were damn near pornographic and you swore you caught him staring when you moved to the row machine passing by him on your way. It was like this for the next almost hour, the two of you moving to different locations to work out, his eyes trailing along your body when you’d pass by and you nearly drooling as his grey tank top grew dark spots with his sweat. It wasn’t until you were both at the free weights that either of you verbally acknowledged each other.

“Your work out is rather impressive, trying to prepare for anything in particular?” Steve’s voice was rough and smooth, much more different than you imagined it would be in person, his persona on T.V. always so charismatic and damned loveable.

“Just want to have enough muscle built up that I can defend myself. Normally I do Jui-Jitsu but given the hour don’t think they’d have any classes going.” 

“That’s smart choice of fighting style, using the opponent’s weight against them versus depending on your own.” You both began bicep curls, his weights you noted, together were beyond your own personal weight.

“I wouldn’t think you’d know about Jui-Jitsu,” you tried to keep talking, distracting yourself from the fact that he could easily lift you up could mean for a rather enjoyable time together.

“The internet has certainly helped me catch up; rather imperative to know what the newer fighting styles are. I’d hate to go into a situation where someone came at me and I was unable to size up the situation to defend accordingly.”

You nodded your head at his explanation, watching the bead of sweat move down his temple, slipping down his chin, trailing around and down his Adam’s apple to disappear below his shirt. You began breathing through your mouth that warmth you felt before in your work out leggings returning with ferocity; he was sidetracking you from working out. You weren’t sure how many reps you had done but you took a large drink of water and moved to your next work out with the free weights. The silence fell between the two of you standing in front of the wall mirror checking your form, you trailed your eyes to Steve’s and immediately caught him staring right at you, slow smirk slid over his lips and the twinkle in his eyes making you nervous.

“Well I could always be your partner,” You didn’t even realize his spoke at first, the two of you not breaking eye contact.

“Partner, what, huh?” you half got out, before looking back at yourself in the mirror correcting your form. You had been too entranced in his eyes to really understand what he meant.

“A sparing partner for tonight, I don’t know about you but these are not doing enough to get that good work out I need.” You dared to look at him again that smirk still on his face, as if daring you to say no.

“Um,” you paused, fighting Captain America even if just sparing seemed intimidating and preposterous to even imagine you could win that. He chuckled as if he could read your thoughts, your eyes narrowed at him, what all did that serum do to him again?

“I’ll go easy on you, though given that fire I’ve seen all night working out you may give me a good run for my money.” His compliment whether true or not did boost your confidence enough to agree.

Steve Rogers or Captain America was facing you on the blue gym sparing mats a small smirk playing at his lips again, it was taunting almost and you could feel the desire growing to wipe that smirk off his face, regardless of how fucking sexy he was.

“We’re about to spar and I don’t even know your name how rude of me,” He broke your concentration with formalities; he reached his left hand out in offering. “Steve Rogers,” You smiled at him and gave your name, reaching for his hand with your opposite hand. When his smirk turned into a full smile at hearing your name you knew this was an opportunity. Using the other hand you gripped his left triceps of the same arm and before he knew what was happening you pulled his arm across himself and dropped. Wrapping your opposite leg around his left you shoved your hip and chest against his leg locking it out sending him to the ground and you quickly pushing your head against his stomach and then moving up against his body, until you were ear to ear your leg between his legs. He looked surprised and let out a deep chuckle.

“Well then, guess we’re starting.” He started and in a flash he had you pinned below him, sitting on your lower abdomen but not giving his full weight while holding your hands down to the mat. He could only get out a word before you moved one of your legs outside of his bent leg bending both your knees you shoved your hips up dislodging him from on top of you, you crawled back and stood up, waiting for him to stand up, keeping yourself light on your feet. He stood up, his height towering over you but you kept your pep up determined to hold your own but you could feel the tiredness of the working out before setting in.

You two grappled, threw fists and blocked for a few minutes. It wasn’t long until you two were back on the ground of the mat; you knew you had to keep him low else he’d use that upper body strength. He was between your legs, hands holding your shoulders down this time. You could feel his warm through his sweat pants and your leggings, you tried not to think about what appeared to be a growing boner push into you. You pivoted your upper body to the right, raising your leg up into his arm pit wrapping around his back taking the other leg you pulled it to the other side of the arm your other leg sat under and shoved him to his back taking his arm with both of your hands, holding him in an arm bar. Your outer leg over his face other braced over his chest trying to keep him down.

You looked at him holding his arm tight between your breasts trying to look triumphant but uncomfortably aware of his hot breath on your leg. His free hand gripped the inside of your thigh, while he gently began kissing up the calf at his face. Your eyes widened in shock immediately feeling the heat in your cheeks from a blush and not just the redness form physical exertion. When he felt your grip slacken he moved to sitting on his knees pulling you to him without any effort into his lap, your legs resting on either side of him, chest to chest with one arm wrapped around your lower back. His display of strength made you aware of just how easy he was taking it on you, this had been purely foreplay.

Experimentally you pushed your hips down on his hard cock and he groaned deep. He gripped the back of your head and pulled you into a rough kiss, lips, teeth and tongue clashing. You wrapped your arms around his neck, running your fingers through his hair with one hand. He continued running his tongue long your mouth, committing it to memory, when he finally pulled away you two panted, breath moving from one to the other.

“Tell me you want this too,” His voice was a lower octave than before and it made you roll your hips into him, in response he gripped your hips stilling your movement growling out your name between gritted teeth he looked you in the eyes. “Tell me.” His tone desperate.

“I want this-” you barely finished the last word when his lips were on yours again, controlling your hips to roll against him as he raised his hips up. You could feel his throbbing cock against your heat and you couldn’t even find yourself worried about having sex at your work’s gym. All your thoughts focused on getting him naked you trailed your hands up under his shirt, bunching it up above his pecs.

He pulled his lips from you once more “Wait, wait.” You whimpered at that, grounding your hips down against him causing him to groan out in response. “Not here,” he continued but you didn’t care anymore. There was a fire growing inside you and it had to be put out, only one super solider could extinguish it. You began kissing down his chin to his neck and bit down on the bulging muscle between his neck and shoulders, he gripped your shoulders almost painful. He pulled you from him and you whined at him with a pout.

A soft chuckle came out, “There’s rooms up on the top floors. Just hold on for me doll.” Your face brightened at the nickname. He pulled the both of you up to your feet, setting you down he gently cupped your chin tilting your head up. “Don’t worry; I’ll take care of that sweet needy pussy of yours.” Your knees went weak at his words, pressing your palms to his hard chest to steady yourself. You could not believe Steve Rogers, Captain America was talking like this.

You both quickly grabbed your items, ignoring the two people left in the gym making way to the elevator.

“Top floor,” Steve smiled down at you innocently as if he hadn’t said such nasty things a moment ago. “Top Floor, Clearance Approved, welcome Steve Rogers.” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied and the elevator took off at its accelerated speed to reach the top quickly. You stumbled at the momentum, Steve’s arm shot out around you pulling you to his side. You looked up at him, his face already turned down to you he leaned further down and locked your lips to his once more. The kiss passionate once more, his tongue sliding along your lips demanding entrance that you welcomed. The hand around you slipped down to your ass, groping and with a gentle smack, you moaned into his mouth. Your noises spurring him on, he slipped fingers between your cheeks gently tapping your pussy. You gripped at his tank top in desperation, you dropped your bag and gave to thought if you damaged your company laptop with the loud clang the bag made on the elevator floor. He pulled himself from your lips long enough to grab your bags with his free hand when the elevator doors opened and led you to wherever he wanted to take you. You were well pass caring.

He sat you down on a couch, you barely noticed the bar across the way or the beautiful view that the ceiling to wall windows certainly provided. You could only see him; you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth as he peeled his tank top off. You followed his lead pulling your work out tank off and tossing it aside, he watched with hooded eyes when your breasts spilled out of your sports bra next. Once you had tossed that aside he fell to his knees between your legs, pressing his face to your breasts his speech muffled you pulled his head back and looked at him curiously.

“I knew you’d be perfect.” You blushed at his words, lowering your head to your chest feeling very shy all of a sudden.

“You kept pushing yourself as you worked out and I couldn’t stop staring. I didn’t even care if you saw me; you were insatiable working out down there. I wanted to see that same passion focused on me.”

Your eyes widened, he had been trying to get you here that soon? You had thought it was only from the sparing. He didn’t allow you to think any longer, taking a nipple in his mouth he rolling his tongue around the nipple before gently taking the nipple between his teeth and gently pulling. You cried out, your hands gripping his head, legs wrapping around him pushing yourself into him for some much needed friction. He kissed his way to your other breast distracting you from his hands moving between your legs. The loud rip of him pulling the seam of your leggings apart gave you a startle. He gripped the underwear revealed underneath and ripped them off with barely any resistance to his strength.

Before he could do more your feet began to push his sweat pants off, taking your clue he pulled them down to his bent knees, pulling himself up a bit you could see his cock. You idly thought he should really go into porn with how thick and long his cock was. The size was intimidating and you swallowed loudly you wanted it so bad but feared it would hurt.

“Steve I don’t know if” he shushed you and kissed your lips softer than he had before.

“Don’t you worry at all. I’ll make sure you can take every inch.” You stared up at him with wide eyes his tone cocky and self-assured. He began to trail his fingers up and down your lips, then pulling them apart a full face smile took over his face, he looked so satisfied at what he found.

“Is this all for me? You’re soaking wet doll.” You meekly nodded your head, his dirty talk make you unable to think and talk back.

He devoured you whole, his tongue diving into your pussy, the slurping noises only proving his previous statement. You were soaked and certain he wanted to drown in you at his actions, you came up off the couch moaning out when he wrapped his lips around your engorged clit and began his torturous menstruation on you placing a hand over your lower abdomen keeping you down.

“Now now, don’t interrupt my meal.” His eyes twinkled with mischief you weren’t sure you were capable of handling anymore. He experimentally inserted two fingers and groaned feeling your tight heat around his fingers.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. Gonna have to stretch you out a bit.” He looked back up at you. “That okay doll?” You couldn’t even respond before he attached his lips to your clit again and began to push his fingers in and out of you, pulling them apart to stretch you. It wasn’t long before he added a third finger, you were a little uncomfortable at this stretch, his fingers so big. He noticed your discomfort and began to hum sending vibrations through your clit causing you to cry out and flood his fingers. Feeling the smirk around your clit he continued to thrust his fingers into you, curling then slightly pressing on your g spot.

Your hands slammed against the couch, and if not for his arm holding you down you would have shoved him off, thrashing your head back and forth you felt the telling sensation begin to pool in your abdomen.

“Steve, Steve,” you chanted as the sensation continued approaching, he added a fourth finger and you felt yourself spin out of control calling out his name. When you regained your sense you saw him licking and sucking his fingers clean. His eyes caught yours and the sinful smile that he gave you was downright illegal. You shuddered with a whimper, leaning forward your wrapped your hand around his cock, satisfied at the hiss he made when you began to stroke him up and down.

“You gotta stop that or I won’t last much longer.” He pulled your hand off him and pouted.

“Now don’t look at me like that.” He pulled you down the couch a little bit more, lining his red flushed cock with your entrance. Slowly he began to press himself into you, throwing your head back at the feeling of him stretching you, it felt so good that you began to press yourself towards him but his hands stilled you. “Gotta go slow, else I’ll hurt you doll.” You looked at him, his eyes soft trying to get you to see reason within your lust haze. How was he able to be so in control when you felt like every part of your being was on fire?

He stopped half way and began to circle your clit with his thumb; you bucked against him moaning out his name.

“I know, I know it feels so good doesn’t it?” you whined out, your hands gripping at his waist and legs wrapping around him tightly trying to pull in more but he only moved a little bit at your movement.

“I want more,” you begged and he chuckled. “You’re such a greedy little thing.” He responded by pushing himself in further, you bit your lower lip as you breathed out heavily he was stretching you in ways you had never felt before. It was almost cruel at how good he felt inside you. Impatiently you rocked against him slowly moving more and more in. Catching on to your schemes he put both his hand on the couch either side of you and thrust himself the rest of the way in. You cried out gripping his forearms and throwing your head back. He stayed still, panting heavily above you trying to restrain himself, his calmness gone as he felt you wrapped around him entirely, squeezing him tightly.

“You feel so good,” he gritted out between his teeth between controlled breaths. “It’s almost too good.” You whimpered out and contracted yourself around him, his eyes shot open and both hands went to your hips. He took in a ragged breath as he tried to steady himself but you were having none of that, you swiveled your hips as much as you could within his grip. He looked down at you with grim smile, suddenly not so sure pushing a super solider a good idea anymore but it was too late.

Holding you in place he began to piston himself in and out of you at a steady pace. His groans mixed with your moans and whimpers, both of you lost in the feeling of each other. When his rhythm became staccato he suddenly pulled himself completely out of you grunting and panting, his eyes closed tight.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, trying to regain some composure. “You make me feel like a teenage boy again.” You felt pride swell in your chest at his words but the empty feeling between your legs took over and you tried to pull him back to you with your legs around him.

“Just a moment doll,” His breathing was forced as he tried to calm himself down any way possible. He pulled you up to stand with him and walked you back until you felt the cool glass pressed up against you. He smiled down at you before tasting your lips once again in a kiss. He pulled one of your legs over his hip gripping your ass and rubbing himself against your stomach as you continued to kiss. When you pulled away you spoke up.

“From behind,” you was all you could muster to say, shy about you request. His eyes shined with pleasure and nodded his head vigorously.

“Oh fuck yes, turn around, quickly.” You did as he commanded and he gripped your hips once more but from behind, pulling you slightly from the window he lifted you up barely off your toes, you laid your arms against the glass as he pushed forward shoving himself all the way back in bending your back down he curled into you. You cried out and he groaned into your neck begging to swing you back and forth on his cock.

“Look at yourself.” You looked at your reflection in the glass, your flush face lips parted and eyes dark was entrancing. You had never looked at yourself in this state before. “You’re so gorgeous taking my cock,” he caught your eyes and pushed you against the glass side of you face and breasts pressing against it as he started to push and pull at a fierce pace. Your moans and cries fogging up the glass as the coil began to tighten again within you; he panted and let out groans each time he was fully in you.

“I need you to come on my cock,” He groaned out as his pace became frenzied. You felt the release crash over you as if his words governed your body, wailing out at the intensity of it you felt him freeze inside of you and pulse. The feeling of him flooding your insides made you whimper out. Steve kept himself inside you stumbling back until he sat on the couch you on top of him, his cock nestled within you as it slowly softened.

It was awhile before either of you could catch your breath. He broke the silence.

“Time for a cool down stretch?” You popped his thigh with the back of your hand as you laughed at his absurdity. 


End file.
